Christmas Wishes
by sarebare22890
Summary: Do wishes really come true? On Christmas? Ginny doubted it until she 'found' Harry... HarryGinny fic. Please Read and Review!
1. Winter Wonderland

Christmas Wishes- Winter Wonderland  
  
Disclaimer: Hey all- If I owned all these characters or songs, I would be in Malibu instead of sitting here writing this story.  
  
"Sleigh-bells ring, are you listening? In the lane snow is glistening, A beautiful sight, We're happy tonight, Walking in a winter wonderland!  
  
Gone away is the bluebird, Here to stay is the new bird, He sings a love song, As we go along, Walking in a winter wonderland!"  
  
"Good morning. This is Lee Jordan with your morning news. To top off the news today, let's get a quick weather report. Today is going to be a chilly day with a 90% chance of flurries. The highs are going to be in the upper."  
  
Ginny didn't hear much else. She walked down the hall of her small flat to the bathroom. She grabbed a towel from the linen closet and turned on the hot water for her shower.  
  
Today was her first day in the position of Vice- Editor of the Daily Prophet. She really hadn't been surprised to receive the job, considering she had been working at the Prophet since she graduated from Hogwarts six years ago. She was surprised, though, when she found out that her first assignment was an interview with the famous Harry Potter.  
  
An hour later, Ginny raced into the kitchen. She grabbed her briefcase and coffee mug and smoothed out her skirt. She wanted to look nice when she appeared in the lobby. She took one last look around, grabbing her hat and scarf for good measure, and apparated to the Daily Prophet.  
  
"Hello, Miss Weasley," the elevator operator greeted her with a smile, as always.  
  
"Floor fifteen, Henry. I've been promoted," she said to him beamingly.  
  
"Good for you," he replied earnestly.  
  
Ginny got off the elevator and looked at her watch. It was three minutes to nine and her interview needed to start at nine. She raced down the hall, flying by the very annoyed receptionist and into her office. She desperately needed to find her interview questions before.  
  
She should have known. Harry was always on time. Why did he have to be so punctual?  
  
"Hi, Ginny," he said as he entered the room.  
  
"Oh, hi," she said absent mindedly, "It's been so long."  
  
"Yeah, it has," he said grinning.  
  
"What have you been up to lately?" She asked in desperation. Hopefully he would elaborate on this subject so that she could find her interview questions. She was absolutely sure they were in there. She searched through every folder one last time before spotting them in her "Financial Icons" folder. "Yes!" she exclaimed, completely forgetting that he was telling her about how he had been. "Oh, I'm so sorry," she apologized, "Go on."  
  
"Oh, that's alright. I was just waiting for you to see the questions sticking out of your 'Financial Icons' folder," he replied, suppressing laughter. Ginny felt herself blush. Could she have been so stupid, "So I guess we should start with the interview?"  
  
"I guess we should," he stated.  
  
"Alright, first question is how do you feel about defeating Voldemort in your seventh year at Hogwarts?"  
  
"Well, it definitely took a mental, emotional, and physical strain on me. I knew that I had to do it, though, so I did," Ginny knew that Harry had rehearsed that line many, many times.  
  
The interview lasted until about lunch time. Just as Ginny was about to tell Harry good-bye he asked, "Hey, Gin- There's this little café across the street. They have really good salads and subs. I was planning to go alone, but do you want to go with me?"  
  
"Yeah, sure," she replied graciously, "Let me get on my things and we can walk there." Ginny put on her hat and scarf and headed out to this café with Harry. The snow was gently falling and busy buyers bustled down Diagon Alley. She and Harry made their way through the crowds and to Café Linda.* Bells jingled over their heads as they walked into the cozy atmosphere. They grabbed a booth over by a window.  
  
"You're right," Ginny agreed, "They were definitely meant for each other."  
  
"Yeah, but I think that they were the only ones that couldn't figure that one out instantly," Harry added, "You think it took Ron long enough to ask her out?"  
  
"True, but Hermione really could have said something. It broke all of our hearts when she tried to tell herself that she loved Viktor Krum." Ginny shook her head.  
  
"They're together now and that's all that matters," Harry told her.  
  
"I really wouldn't be surprised if they were engaged by a year from now," Ginny said, "I really wouldn't."  
  
"Me neither." Harry replied. Their lunch had been nothing short of fantastic. They had caught up on what each other had been doing since the previous year, the last time they had seen each other before that day.  
  
Harry helped Ginny with her jacket, scarf and hat. "We should do this more often," Harry commented, "How about tomorrow. I'll come down and we'll meet here. Is noon alright with you?"  
  
"I like a man who takes charge," Ginny laughed, "Yes, noon will be good."  
  
"Well, I guess this is good-bye for now," He said.  
  
"I guess it is," she said pulling him into a friendly hug, "I'll see you tomorrow, though."  
  
"Alright- tomorrow," He repeated.  
  
Ginny went back to work, but something was different. She could swear that her feet weren't touching the floor.  
  
Note: Hey all- This is my very first Fan-Fic. It is going to be really good, and I hope to finish it by Christmas. That is, if you like it. So, please review!!!! Thanks! Also, do y'all like the notes at the top or bottom. I can't decide! Please tell me! ~Sarah *Linda means pretty in Spanish* 


	2. Have a Holly Jolly Christmas

Christmas Wishes- Have a Holly Jolly Christmas  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it, so don't sue me!  
  
"Oh, ho, the mistletoe hung where you can see. Somebody waits for you, kiss her once for me.  
  
Have a holly jolly Christmas. And in case you didn't hear, Oh, by golly, have a holly jolly Christmas this year!"  
  
It had been one week since Harry had first come into Ginny's office, and it had become quite regular. Today, though, Harry had a signing session for Quittich, so Ginny would just meet him at the café.  
  
She sat in the warm shop alone. She had a glass of water, wanting to wait for Harry. It seemed like he wasn't going to show up, when a jingle of the door bells caught her ears. She turned to see Hermione and Ron. They waved and came to join her.  
  
"Hello Ron, 'Mione," Ginny said casually.  
  
"Hello Ginny," Hermione said smiling, "Umm. We were just at Flourish and Blots when we saw Harry. He told us to come and tell you that his signing is running a little late, but he'll still be here."  
  
"Are you meeting him?" Ron asked. Honestly, he asked the stupidest questions! She didn't see how Hermione could stand it.  
  
"Yes, I am," Ginny replied looking anxiously around the room.  
  
"Duh Ron," Hermione rolled her eyes, "Grab a table. I'll be right there."  
  
"What?" Ginny said, as in response to Hermione's strange looks.  
  
"Is there something. going on?" She asked with a very strange look on her face.  
  
"It's just friends meeting for lunch," Ginny replied indignantly, "Nothing more."  
  
"Alright." Hermione said hesitantly, "Oh, are you going to your mom's house next Sunday for dinner?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, I am. I completely forgot about that," Ginny remembered.  
  
"See you then or before, right?" She said happily.  
  
"Alright, bye," Ginny grabbed her winter apparel and headed out for Flourish and Blots. She wasn't planning on Hermione and Ron finding out about this. She decided to leave it, for them at least, at that.  
  
She absolutely loved Diagon Alley at Christmas time. All the lights were on in the windows, the wreaths and garland everywhere, and the giant Christmas tree in front of Gringotts. People were running all over, buying Christmas presents for family and friends. Yes, she loved Christmas time in general.  
  
As she was day dreaming, she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Hey Gin," Harry grinned.  
  
"Oh, hi Harry," she replied.  
  
"Where you headed?" he questioned  
  
"To find you," she answered once again, smiling.  
  
"Well, you found me," he said.  
  
"I did. So did Ron and Hermione apparently." She grinned, "They're eating at the café. Let's go somewhere else."  
  
"Like where?" he asked.  
  
"I hear there's this cozy little coffee shop down by Gringotts," she suggested, "It's supposed to be really good."  
  
"Let's go then," he said grabbing her hand. She sighed. She was falling for him all over again. It was like being back at Hogwarts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The coffee had indeed been good and so had their conversation. Ginny had successfully invited Harry to her parents' house on the next Sunday for dinner. They talked about the signing. Ginny obviously didn't like the idea of women obsessing over her. whatever he was. He was famous though, she had to remind herself. She guessed that it just came with the territory.  
  
They said their good-byes, then he looked at her mischievously and kissed her.  
  
He pointed upwards and smiled, "I had to do it. We were under the mistletoe," He said kissing her once more. She was beaming, radiant, glowing. How could she not fall for him? It wasn't possible.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Note: I think I'm gonna put my notes at the bottom of the page. Anyway, like it so far??? I hope so! I've got the whole story planned out! I'm so excited for this! I know that this chapter was shorter than the last, but hey- whatever . That's about it! Thank you so much for reading this! Please review! I read every single one! Thank you! ~Sarah 


	3. Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!

Christmas Wishes- Let it snow! Let it Snow! Let it Snow!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it. yadda, yadda, yadda. You all know the drill.  
  
"When we finally kiss good-night, How I hate going out in the storm, But if you really hold me tight, All the way home I'll be warm!"  
  
Ginny got home early to be bombarded with messages on her messages.  
  
"Hi Ginny! This is Hermione. Umm. I really think that, no, I know that there's something going on between you and Harry. TELL ME!" Hermione had left at least six messages almost identical to the first. The last message was different though.  
  
"Hey Ginny, this is Harry. Oliver Wood just called and he's, well, having a Christmas Party and I was wondering whether you would like to come with me. It's this Friday night. If you could call me back, that would be good. My number is 643-0896."  
  
Was he crazy? Of course she would go with him! She smiled as she slid into the family room and turned on the music. She sang into her wooden spoon and ran back into the kitchen to prepare a casserole for dinner. She danced around the kitchen. She didn't know why, but suddenly she was feeling great.  
  
The doorbell rang. Ginny pulled off her apron and slipped into the entry hall. She smiled and opened her door.  
  
"Hi Ginny," Harry greeted her.  
  
"Oh my gosh! What are you doing here? I mean, I wasn't expecting you," Ginny bumbled, "You wanna come in?"  
  
"Are you sure, I don't want to be a bother," he said cautiously.  
  
"Oh, no, not at all. Come in!" Ginny said, "I was just making dinner. You want to stay?"  
  
"Alright," Harry smiled.  
  
Ginny took his coat and hung it up. She made her way back into the kitchen to finish up the casserole and stick it in her oven. She poured them a little wine in the glasses that Fred and George had given her.  
  
"Hey, can I help with anything in here?" Harry's voice startled her.  
  
"Nope," she said turning around, "We can pretty much hang out until the casserole is finished baking."  
  
"I can deal with that," he said as they walked back into the family room, Ginny closing the door behind them.  
  
They talked for a little while before Harry suggested that they watch It's a Wonderful Life, as it was on that night.  
  
"You've seen it before, right?" Harry asked her.  
  
"No, I haven't" Ginny replied.  
  
"You're kidding me, right" he said in disbelief, "That just means that we have to watch it then." Ginny flipped the television on to ABC. The movie had barely started. It was a great movie, but what she liked the most is that Harry cuddled with her while they watched it.  
  
It was during one commercial, though, that Ginny smelled something. Wow, that stunk! It sent shivers up her spine. It smelled like burning!  
  
"Oh my gosh! The casserole!" Ginny exclaimed.  
  
She tore open the doors to find her kitchen filled with smoke. She was surprised that her smoke detector hadn't. Her thoughts were interrupted by a high pitched blur sound. She ran into the smoke, against Harry's words, and found her oven mitt. She opened the oven door and pulled out the well- blackened casserole. She set it down on the counter and started to cry.  
  
Harry somehow found her and pulled her out of the kitchen. She sat there on the couch, with Harry's arms wrapped around her, crying her eyes out on his shoulder. She looked up into his eyes for the first time and started laughing.  
  
They sat on the couch and laughed at each other. Both had tears streaming down their faces when firemen broke through the door. That was it. Ginny broke into hysterics causing the firemen to think Ginny was hurt. They did a routine check, very much against Ginny's will. They found her to be unharmed, helped clean up her kitchen and gave her some air fresheners to get the smoke smell out of her kitchen, and then left the house.  
  
Once they had left, Ginny and Harry sat back down on the couch and cuddled. Harry kissed the back of Ginny's neck and they held each other a little closer. Ginny's appetite broke the silence.  
  
"We'd better order a pizza, now, shouldn't we?" she said giggling once again.  
  
"We should, shouldn't we?" Harry looked at her with those eyes. Oh, she could look at them all day.  
  
They ordered the pizza and ate, laughing at the night's events. At the end of the evening, Ginny helped Harry out the door. Ginny reached up and kissed him.  
  
"By the way, Harry, I will definitely come with you to Oliver's party on Friday," she whispered in his ear. He kissed her again, and left her to clean up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Notes: Hey all! I tried out for a musical last week and I'm being called back for, well, call backs. Yay! I also have a five to ten page paper rough draft due on Tuesday, *writer groans* so I'll do my best to keep up with the writing. I gotta hurry up, though, especially if I want to finish this by Christmas! Do you want me to post my last chap. on Christmas or Christmas Eve? Thanx for reading~ Sarah* 


	4. Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

Christmas Wishes- Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, well, except my beautiful plot!  
  
"Have yourself a merry little Christmas! Let your heart be light! From now on our troubles will be out of sight!  
  
Through the years we all will be together, If the fates allow, Hang that shining star upon the highest bow!  
  
And have yourself a merry little Christmas now!"  
  
"Oh, Gin! You look gorgeous," Hermione awed. She had been right about something going on between them. She had come over to help Ginny prepare for her night out with Harry.  
  
Ginny spun around in front of her mirror. She wore a dark green satin sleeveless ball gown. It looked simply beautiful on her. Her red hair fell gently over her shoulders. She reached for her shawl.  
  
"How is he ever going to keep his eyes off you?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. I guess he won't be able to," she said with a smile.  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Oh! I'll get it!" Hermione shouted. Ginny looked at herself in the mirror once more. She heard Hermione talking with Harry in the background. She spun around for the last time, and started for the entry hall.  
  
"Hi Harry," she said gracefully.  
  
"Ginny, you look. wow," Harry replied breathlessly. He took her hand and spun her around.  
  
Hermione smiled and disapparated without one word.  
  
Harry pulled Ginny into a longing kiss.  
  
"Harry, we'd better get going or we'll be late for the party," Ginny scolded him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They entered the grand ballroom to be greeted by Oliver and Cho Wood. How she had hated Cho during school. Harry had liked her. Well, now he was hers!  
  
"Hello, Harry, Ginny," Oliver winked at her.  
  
"Hello Oliver," they both replied.  
  
Harry and all his old quittich buddies began into the regular conversation. Ginny paid attention, but tried not to interrupt. They talked for a long while. Later, Harry excused them from the group and took Ginny by the hand to the ballroom dance floor.  
  
They danced for a while talking and laughing all the time. He held her tight on the slow songs and danced lively with her during the more upbeat songs. He knew that she loved to dance.  
  
At the end of the party, they said their good-byes and headed for some coffee. Harry took her to a small cottage on one of the back streets. They walked in and immediately she was seized by the smell of cinnamon. They sat near the back of the shop in a small booth.  
  
"I just wanted to say it again, Ginny. You look ravishing tonight,"  
  
"Harry," Ginny bit her lip.  
  
"No really, you're gorgeous," he cut her off. Then, he did it. He looked at her with those eyes again.  
  
They ate drank their coffee and conversed. Before they knew it, they were back walking down Diagon Alley. Harry looked at Ginny once again. She was shivering.  
  
"Ginny, you look cold. Do you want my coat?" Harry asked concerned.*  
  
"You don't have to do that Harry," she replied.  
  
"I want to," Harry said, "Maybe we'll take you home, you really are shivering."  
  
"I'll agree to that," she gave up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They arrived back at Ginny's flat about three minutes later.  
  
"You want to stay for some champagne, Mr. Potter?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"Why, certainly, Miss Weasley," he replied.  
  
"I'll go get some. Be right back!" she hurried into the kitchen, not wanting to leave Harry's presence for long. She got out the same glasses as the night they almost burnt the house down. She got the champagne out and reached for the glasses. Before she could grasp them, Harry's arms slid around her waist.  
  
"I love you, Ginny Weasley," he whispered, kissing her gently.  
  
"Harry," Ginny started.  
  
"Yes?" he asked.  
  
"I love you more," Ginny giggled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Notes: Ha, Ha! Did you catch that Meggie? Sorry all, I had to add that in. (The "you look cold, can I offer you my jacket" thing) One of my best friends got one of those a while ago. It was from a guy that she didn't even know liked her. (And she liked) That's enough on my personal life for right now. That's about it though. I'm going back for call backs on Monday and Tuesday of this week! Wish me luck!!! ~Sarah 


	5. There's No Place Like Home for the Holid...

Christmas Wishes- Home for the Holidays  
  
Disclaimer: Santa: So little girl, what do you want for Christmas?  
Me: I want to own the whole Harry Potter idea and become rich and  
famous!!!  
Santa: Umm. I don't think you're going to be able to get that.  
Me: Oh, well, in that case, I want a laptop!  
Santa: We'll have to see about that.  
  
"Oh there's no place like home for the holidays! And no matter how far away you roam, If you want to be happy in a million ways- For the holidays you can't beat home sweet home!"  
  
*Warning- This is going to be a long one!*  
  
Ginny approached the snowy frame of the Burrow. She loved how it looked at Christmas! Snow was packed on top of all the overhangs of the roof, little white lights lined the bushes and pine trees all over the yard. But this Christmas was different. She had brought guys home before, but this was Harry, Ron's best friend, her mother's seventh son! Ginny took a deep breath and decided to let her fears dissolve and have a good time with her family.  
  
"Ginny? What ever are you doing standing out here in the cold, dear? Get inside!" exclaimed Molly Weasley, as Ginny smiled and ran inside to her mother.  
  
"Hi Mum," Ginny said, once she was released from her mother's embrace, "I missed you lots!"  
  
"I've missed you too, dear. I've missed you too!" Mrs. Weasley said pulling Ginny into another hug.  
  
"Oh, Mum, before we're surrounded, I need to talk to you about."  
  
"Don't hog her, Mum," Fred said as he entered the room.  
  
"Hello Fred. It's too late, Mum. I'll talk to you later," Ginny greeted Fred and ended her conversation with Molly.  
  
Ginny followed her mother and brother into the kitchen. There was the clan. Charlie and Fleur were cutting out cookies with their two sons. Bill and his girlfriend Leslie were helping bake the bread. Percy and his very pregnant wife Penelope were sitting on the floor, playing with their two year old daughter. Fred and his wife Katie along with George and his wife Alicia were helping with the turkey, gravy and stuffing. Her mother and father were setting the table in the dinning room, and Ron and Hermione were washing and cutting the green beans from the garden. The kitchen was full of bustle. Harry came over to where Ginny was standing and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Hey honey," he whispered in her ear.  
  
"Hi." she replied.  
  
She leaned her head back on his shoulder and looked over the kitchen again. No one was sending nervous glances over in their direction or winking at them. No one even seemed to notice. Something about the situation was just right. She didn't think it could be any more perfect. Her whole family and the man she loved all together.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
About an hour later, the whole family, all nineteen of them, were seated around the obviously enlarged dinning room table. They blessed the food and began into conversation and food. The dinner was going pretty well, Ginny thought at least. No one had asked about Harry and her. She was very impressed.  
  
"So, Harry. What's with you and Ginny?" Fred finally asked.  
  
"We're dating, I guess you could say," Harry replied.  
  
Fred smiled and winked at them. Ginny took Harry's hand proudly in hers. That's just what she wanted him to say.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that evening, Ginny managed to pull her mother from her grandbabies and up to her room.  
  
"Mum, I want to talk to you about Harry," Ginny stated.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Mom- I think I love him." she said softly.  
  
"I knew you would say this someday," her mother told her only daughter, "So what is there to talk about? Ginny- You know when you're in love. I know when you're in love. I can see it in your eyes, in your smile. I see it in Harry too. You're both in love." Ginny smiled at the mention of Harry. She was in love.  
  
"I love you, Mum."  
  
"I love you too!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They made their way back down into the din of the living room. Molly disappeared into the kitchen, and Ginny tried to sort through all the people and find Harry. Finally she saw him coming out of the coat hall with her father. She started for him when an arm grabbed her and pulled her upstairs once again. This time, it was Hermione.  
  
"Hermione! What in the." Ginny started at her.  
  
"Did he say it?" she asked.  
  
"Did he say what?" Ginny pretended like she didn't know what Hermione was talking about.  
  
"Did he say he loved you?" she said with hope glimmering in her eyes.  
  
"Yes, why do you ask?" Ginny puzzled.  
  
"The way that you two were holding each other in the kitchen was love. I just wondered if he had said it to you."  
  
"You are so weird," Ginny shook her head, "I think that Ron's stupidity is rubbing off on you."  
  
"We better get back to the party now." she hugged Ginny and practically tripped down the stairs. Ginny wished that her brother hadn't done it. Hermione had been such a practical woman too. Now she too was crazy in love.  
  
Ginny shook her head again and made her way down the stairs for the second time that evening. This time when she got the bottom, Harry pulled her aside.  
  
"Ginny, Ron's going to propose tonight. He's a nervous wreck. You need to go talk to him," Harry whispered.  
  
She walked into the kitchen to find a very nervous Ron pacing across the floor.  
  
"Ron?" Ginny said.  
  
"Oh, Ginny- yes, hello," he bumbled.  
  
"Ron- chill out. You're going to be just fine. You're both in love, so what is there to worry about?" Ginny told him. She had heard so much about love tonight it was making her head spin.  
  
"Right, you're right. I'm going to do this. Here it goes," He took a deep breath and exited the kitchen, Ginny following close behind.  
  
"Hermione? You wanna go outside with me? For a walk?" He said, not a hint of nervousness in his voice. Ginny was so proud.  
  
"Yeah, sure! Let me get my coat and things," she replied oblivious to what was about to happen.  
  
The two walked out the back door. The family waited about fifteen seconds before moving to the closest window to try and catch a glimpse of the proposal. Ginny and Harry slipped away to the kitchen in all the confusion. Harry leaned in for a kiss.  
  
"Ginny, I love you," Harry told her. He pulled her into a deep and long awaited kiss. It seemed to go on forever, until.  
  
"Guess what everybody?!?" Hermione burst through the door, "Wow, oh my, wow. Sorry, and excuse us."  
  
Harry and Ginny broke away. "No, we were just, I mean. What?"  
  
"We're engaged!" Hermione said all smiles.  
  
"We'll leave you two alone now, though," Ron actually did something semi-smart. He grabbed Hermione and pulled her through the kitchen doors and into the living room where the whole family was waiting, well, except for Harry and Ginny.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
About an hour later, Ginny and Harry re-entered the party scene.  
  
"Back so soon?" Alicia asked with an evil grin on her face. All the Weasley and soon-to-be-Weasley women were gathered around the coffee table admiring Hermione's ring. Ginny joined them, leaving Harry to go and congratulate his best friend.  
  
"Alright, let me see that rock!" Ginny exclaimed.  
  
"Isn't it lovely?" Katie added.  
  
"What I want to know is where Ron got that kind of money!" Ginny whispered to her sister-in-laws while her mother was talking to Hermione by punch bowl.  
  
"We have a hunch," Katie and Alicia looked at each other and said almost simultaneously. George and Fred had really made a name for themselves what with their joke shop and all.  
  
The night continued with chatting and eating, until there was nothing more to discuss and no more food to eat. The kids were long asleep on grandma's lap, and even Ginny was getting tired.  
  
Ginny and Harry decided to leave so that those staying at her parents house could get some sleep.  
  
"Bye everyone," they called, as they left the Burrow.  
  
Ginny was about to disapparate, when Harry asked her if she would like to see his flat.  
  
"I would," she replied.  
  
"How about a ride?" Harry asked, pulling out his broomstick. Ginny hadn't flown in a very long time. She climbed on behind Harry and held onto his waist to secure herself. She caressed the back of his neck, before snuggling right up close to him. Harry took off and flew toward London in the cover of night.  
  
They landed five minutes later on top of an apartment building. Harry opened to door for her and they descended to floor five. Harry took out his keys and unlocked the door.  
  
"Oh, Harry!" she exclaimed, "It's beautiful!"  
  
"I hoped you would like it."  
  
The walls were a deep red color. The wall adjacent to the door was completely windows over looking a lake. Hand in hand, they walked up to the glass and just watched the water. They stayed like that for a long time.  
  
"Ginny," Harry started, "I need to tell you something."  
  
"What is it Harry," Ginny was very concerned. He didn't sound happy.  
  
"Ginny, I have to go over to Egypt and I'm leaving tomorrow," Harry said regretfully.  
  
"Harry- you'll be back for Christmas, though, right?" she questioned.  
  
"You have to understand Ginny. I don't know when exactly I'll be back."  
  
"What?!?" Ginny said with tears streaming down her face, "You have to come back. You just have to!"  
  
"I don't know if I can," Harry said tears coming down his face as well, "Ginny, please don't cry. I'll try. Really I will," he said as he held her and tried to comfort her and remember her.  
  
"I'm fine. I'll be alright. I'm just being selfish. You have to go and it's not your fault and you didn't choose to go," she told him as she left to go home, "Have a good time, ok? I love you. Don't forget that."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Note: Hi all- I don't know if I'm going to reach my goal. I was sick all last week and I missed a whole week of school- I've got the make-up work to prove it! Remember the call backs? I am going to be Mrs. Anna Leonowens (don't know how to spell it yet. such a bad speller!) in the King and I!!! Very excited! My friend who is reading this is going to be Lady Tiang and she's going to do very well too! So yeah- That about sums it up. Love to all- Sarah *P.S.* It was pretty long! About six pages actually! 


	6. Blue Christmas

Christmas Wishes- Blue Christmas  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own this buddies- I wish, but no.  
  
"I'll have a Blue Christmas without you. I'll be so blue thinking about you. Decorations of red on a green Christmas tree Won't mean a thing if you're not here with me.  
  
I'll have a blue Christmas, that's certain And when that blue heart-ache starts hurting. You'll be doing all right, with your Christmas of white, But I'll have a blue, Blue Christmas."  
  
Ginny couldn't sleep at all that night. She wanted to be in Harry's arms again. She wished that she hadn't left so soon. Instead of calling him, as she felt she should have, she sat in her bedroom alone and cried.  
  
The next morning, Ginny called in sick for work. She missed Harry so much already and he probably wasn't even gone yet. She got up out of bed, deciding that she was being incredibly childish to be so upset. She went to the kitchen to make herself some hot cider. She sat down at the table with her mug. She cinnamon smell took over her senses. She started to cry again. It reminded her too much of the night he had told her that he loved her. As a matter of fact, everything reminded her of something she did with Harry. Her couch, oven and window reminded her of the night that they almost burnt down her apartment. Her hallway and her closet reminded her of getting ready for Oliver Wood's party.  
  
"Gosh Ginny, why are you being such a baby," she said out loud to herself.  
  
"Oh, well, I don't know, what do you think?"  
  
"I think it's because I miss- HARRY!?!?!" Ginny almost screamed. There he was standing in her door way laughing at her.  
  
"Why? I'm not even gone yet!" He exclaimed. She ran into her arms to find the feeling she had been longing for since she left it. He kissed her deeply before starting in on his speech, "Now, Ginny- I love you and I'm not leaving forever. I'm not making any promises, but I am going to try my hardest to be there for Christmas. I'll even write every day if I can."  
  
"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" She said looking into his eyes- his green eyes- and she knew that everything would be alright.  
  
"You better get going now, huh?" she said after she kissed him again.  
  
"You'll be alright, then?" Harry asked, looking at her as if he was trying to remember her.  
  
"Yes, of course," she answered, "I'll be just fine. Harry, I love you."  
  
"I love you," he said. Harry added a kiss and a hug before adding, "Good-bye love!"  
  
"Bye, I really do love you," she called after him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next week at work was really difficult for Ginny. The week before Christmas Break was always hard, but Harry was gone on top of that. She was doing better though. Better than she was, well, before he left. Her boss was really understanding. Maybe it was because of the Christmas season.  
  
She went out shopping many a time and spent all her free time at the Burrow helping her mother prepare for Christmas Eve. It was always a huge deal at the Burrow. All of the kids would come home and eat Christmas Eve dinner and go to church with the family. Then, they would come back and drink hot chocolate and watch Christmas specials. They would all stay the night, amazingly fitting into the small house, and wake up bright and early on Christmas morning to open gifts. Harry would have loved to spend Christmas like that, Ginny thought. He did say that he would try to be home. He would try.  
  
She helped her mother decorate the tree which only had a few ornaments on it, considering all of the children had taken theirs when they got their own places. Her mother had kept a few though. They put popcorn garland around the tree, and candy canes all over for the grandchildren that Mrs. Weasley was so fond of. They added lights and garland on the step railing and added nativity scenes all over the house. This was one part that Ginny just loved. She loved the Christmas story. Christmas just wouldn't be Christmas without it! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Two days until Christmas!" Molly Weasley was keen to remind anyone who came to the house, "Tomorrow we will have the whole family here."  
  
The house was to be thoroughly cleaned and dusted and swept. Dinner was to be prepared in advance. The toys from the attic were to be brought down for grandbabies. Presents were to be wrapped and stashed under the tree. Bed sheets were to be changed and all of the extra beds were to be put into rooms. Bathrooms were to have new soap and lots of towels. All of Mrs. Weasley's candy bowls were to be filled with chocolates and mints. There was so much to do!  
  
Once everything was ready, Ginny went back home to her empty and quiet house. These were the times that she missed Harry. She wished that he would come home for Christmas, but tomorrow was Christmas Eve and she hadn't received a letter from him for two days. She guessed that it would take a lot more than wishing for Harry to be able to come home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Note: Hey all! I know this was a really short chapter. I know, I know- nothing happened, but there needed to be something before Christmas Eve. right? Well, I'll start working on it and I hope your all having a blessed Christmas Time! Much love to all- Sarah* 


	7. I'll Be Home For Christmas

Christmas Wishes- I'll Be Home For Christmas  
  
Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say- I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS!!! Xcept the plot. But that is really beside the point!  
  
"I'll be home for Christmas. You can count on me! Please have snow and mistletoe, And presents under the tree.  
  
Christmas Eve will find me, Where the love light gleams. I'll be home for Christmas, If only in my dreams."  
  
"Fred- Get down here and help with these presents!" Mrs. Weasley howled down the hall to her son.  
  
"Oye- Mum! Can't do everything, can I?" Fred yelled back up the hall.  
  
It was crazy. Ginny's nieces and nephews were running around the house, her brothers and sister-in-laws were baking and carrying presents inside, and yet amidst the craziness, Ginny found herself lonely. Harry hadn't written to her in three days. She missed him and it was Christmas Eve. He said he would try to be home, but Ginny highly doubted it.  
  
"Mommy, Mommy!" Daniel, one of Charlie's sons, yelled across the living room, "Heather is locked up in our room and she can't get out!"  
  
Ginny ran up the stairs to get the skeleton key. This had to have happened three times before. It usually ended up that Daniel locked his cousin in the room and then she started crying and he came downstairs to get his mother. She got back to the room and started fiddling with the key. Lean to the left, and then suddenly jerk to the right, turn the knob and the door will open. It always worked like a charm. Heather came toddling out with chocolate all over her face and hands. She had found herself a nice little after dinner snack.  
  
Ginny carried Heather upstairs to the bathtub. She got to the bathroom to find it occupied. She knocked on the door.  
  
"Who ever is in there- I have a kid here that couldn't be any messier. So, your turn is over!" She yelled into the door.  
  
"Ginny!" The voice of Ron seemed worried, "You can't come in yet."  
  
"What? Why?" Ginny was thoroughly confused.  
  
"You can go in now," Ron said opening the door and letting her in. It must have been a Christmas present. Oh, well- She could get Heather in the tub now. Ginny turned on the water and prepared Heather for her bath.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
An hour later, Ginny emerged from the bathroom with a sleeping Heather in her arms. She walked down the steps to where Penelope and Percy were staying. Ginny laid Heather down in her crib and closed the door. She ran her hand through her hair and walked up to her room for a nap.  
  
As she walked up the stairs, she heard hushed voices coming from Ron's room. This was suspicious. She leaned up against the door to hear Ron and Hermione talking.  
  
"That was close."  
  
"I know. She'll be so surprised."  
  
"I hope she is. I want her to be happy and I think that she will be."  
  
"I think that your right."  
  
"Well, I'm going to go help your mom fix dinner."  
  
That was it. Ginny rushed up the stairs quietly to her room where she sat down in her rocking chair by the window. What were they talking about? Was it about her? No, couldn't be. No. It couldn't be that- no. It wasn't. The clock struck eight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Silent night! Holy night! All is calm, all is bright," Ginny sang. It was ten thirty. Harry wasn't coming home. Tears came to her eyes at the thought. She had thought that maybe, just maybe, Harry would make it. He would be home soon and she could give him his Christmas present then. It would be just fine.  
  
"Ginny, dear," her mother's voice brought her back into reality, "Time to go to bed."  
  
"I guess you're right," she whispered, "I just thought that maybe~"  
  
"I know, dear, I know," Molly Weasley sighed as she followed Ginny up the stairs.  
  
"It's just that, I mean, I really wish that Harry would have been here," Ginny said quietly as a tear escaped her eye.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wake up, Aunt Ginny!" Daniel shook her shoulder. Ginny looked over at the clock. It was six o'clock in the morning.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming," Ginny said, climbing out of bed. Ginny slipped on her slippers and robe and walked downstairs.  
  
"Santa came! Santa came! Santa came!" Charlie's two sons were running around the house.  
  
"Good morning, Ginny," Molly hugged her daughter, "Merry Christmas, dear!"  
  
"Merry Christmas, Mom," she said.  
  
Ginny walked into the kitchen to find her brothers and sister-in-laws already dressed and awake.  
  
"How on Earth???" Ginny looked at all her siblings in disbelief.  
  
"We've been up since five. We decided to let you sleep in," Charlie said, pouring her a cup of coffee.  
  
"Does this mean we can open presents?" Daniel asked his dad in anticipation.  
  
"Time for present opening!" Charlie said back to his son, who in turn ran around the house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All the gifts had been unwrapped and all the wrapping paper had been thrown away. Ginny received gift certificates to three restaurants and new clothes. Ginny got up off the couch and began a stroll to the kitchen for some more coffee when she was called back to the living room.  
  
"Hey, Ginny," Hermione called.  
  
"We have one more gift for you," Ron said.  
  
"What?" Ginny questioned sitting back down.  
  
"We have one more gift for you," they both called.  
  
"Oh, ok. Where is it?" She asked. All the presents had been unwrapped.  
  
"It was a little too big to wrap, so we just didn't," Ron replied.  
  
"Alright," Ginny said hesitantly.  
  
"Close your eyes and open them when we tell you, ok?" Hermione smiled. Ginny closed her eyes. This was what they were talking about.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ending #1  
(More Cliché)  
  
"Alright, Open them," Hermione giggled. Ginny opened her eyes and started crying.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Ginny covered her hand with her mouth.  
  
"I've wanted to give this to you for a while," Harry said, getting down on one knee, "Virginia Weasley- Will you marry me?"  
  
"Yes," she burst out. She couldn't contain her emotions any longer. Ginny started crying and laughing at the same time. She kissed Harry. He had made it. Maybe not on time, but he made it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ending #2  
(Less cliché)  
  
"Alright, open your eyes!" Hermione shouted. Ginny's heart dropped through the floor. It was a new Treadmill. Ginny smiled and thanked her brother and soon-to-be sister-in-law. She wasn't expecting that.  
  
"Thanks guys. It's great," she said.  
  
"You don't like it," Hermione's smile faded.  
  
"Oh, but I do!" Ginny said earnestly.  
  
Ginny reassured them and left for the kitchen. She got in to the kitchen. No one was in there, thankfully. Ginny started to cry. She didn't care who heard her. She just cried. She had gotten her hopes up. She thought that it would be him, but it wasn't. Now her heart was just broken.  
  
"Ginny," an all-too-familiar voice said from behind her.  
  
"Harry!?!" she wiped the tears from her eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?" He said helping her with her tears, "You told me that you would be alright and that you wouldn't cry."  
  
Ginny hugged him so tightly she thought she would never let him go. He kissed her and hugged her back.  
  
"Ginny," he began, "I love you so much, and while you were gone, I realized just how much I love you. I missed you so much. And it was only for two weeks. I can't do that anymore, so I guess I'll get right down to it. Ginny, will you marry me?" he got down on one knee and opened a black box. Inside was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen in her life.  
  
"Yes," Ginny replied, tears of joy now streaming down her face, "Of course I'll marry you."  
  
She hugged him and then she knew that she would never let him go. It hadn't taken more than Christmas wishes to bring him home after all.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Note: I know, I know. They're both slightly cheesy, but hey- everybody needs a cheesy story every once and a while. I know I didn't get it soon enough, but there's not too much I could do! I wish you all a very Merry Christmas and A Happy, Happy New Year! Much love, as always-- Sarah 


	8. It Must Have Been

Christmas Wishes- It must have been.  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, Yeah, Yeah.. You all know the drill.  
  
"It must have been the mistletoe, the lazy fire, the falling snow,  
  
The magic in the frosty air;  
  
That feeling everywhere.  
  
It must have been the pretty lights that glistened in the silent night,  
  
Or maybe just the stars so bright,  
  
That shined above you.  
  
Our first Christmas;  
  
More than we've been dreaming of.  
  
Old Saint Nicholas had his fingers crossed  
  
That we would fall in love."  
  
"Spacious, isn't it?" Ginny looked around at what would soon be hers. She still couldn't believe that the editor was retiring. She, Ginny Potter, was going to be the editor of the Daily Prophet.  
  
"It is, my loves," Harry said wrapping his arms around her eight and a half-months-pregnant belly.  
  
"Too bad I'll be out on maternity before I can enjoy this office. I think, though, that it'll be worth it," She sighed. This was a dream. It had to be. Her name was Ginny Potter, she was going to have a baby, and she was, then, going to be the editor of the Daily Prophet. What more could a girl ask for?  
  
"Ginny, dear, I think that we'll be able to fit a play pen in here. Maybe a changing table as well. What do you think," Harry said kissing the back of her neck.  
  
"I think that I love you," she replied.  
  
"I should hope you do," Harry whispered.  
  
"Merry Christmas Eve," Ginny whispered to him.  
  
"Merry Christmas Eve to you too," he whispered back.  
  
"This is amazing. I can't believe that it's all actually happening to me. This is exactly where I've wanted to be for the longest time. And it's just really over. Harry-"  
  
"What, honey," he said calmly.  
  
"Harry, I'm going into labor, Harry," Ginny practically shouted.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The clock struck midnight and Harry was still pacing outside the door of the delivery room. He was waiting to be called in. He wanted to go in. He wanted to hold Ginny.  
  
"Oy- Harry. Settle down. She's just fine," Ron patted his friend on the shoulder. He was a nervous wreck. The whole family was waiting, but Harry felt so nervous and alone.  
  
"Mr. Potter?" a young nurse touched his shoulder.  
  
"Yes, that's me. I'm Mr. Potter," he bumbled nervously.  
  
"Mr. Potter, your wife and baby are healthy. You may go in now," She said. Harry didn't even wait for her to finish her sentence. He raced down the hall to Ginny's room and gently pushed open the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Gin?" Harry warily looked through the door.  
  
"Come in, Harry," a nurse said to him. Harry made his way over to his beautiful wife and their beautiful baby.  
  
"Harry, this is your daughter, Lilly Marie Potter," Ginny felt tears come to her eyes as she watched tears fall from Harry's eyes. He kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"You want to hold her?" Ginny said in a surprisingly calm and motherly manner.  
  
"Is it alright, I mean I." Harry started.  
  
"Harry, hold your daughter," Ginny looked at him before handing him his first daughter.  
  
"Hello Lilly. Happy Birthday and Merry Christmas," Harry cooed to their daughter.  
  
This was an unexplainable feeling. Never had she felt so much love for two people ever before. Merry Christmas, she thought to herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Notes: Hi all- Sorry it took so long- I was sick and then it was the holidays and I got all that up. I hope that you all loved the story because I loved writing it- Thanks for being such great reviewers for my first fanfic!!! 


End file.
